


Happy Saturnalia!

by Songofpsalms297



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, I do so love Cassandra/Varric!, Leliana: Nug Herder Extraordinaire, Little Tethras', Nug raising, Papa Saturnalia, Playing Games, Saccarine sweet, Twins, Vague mention Leliana/Lavellan, Viscount's keep, Where do all the Nuggalopes come from?, sleigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songofpsalms297/pseuds/Songofpsalms297
Summary: Saturnalia shenanigans over at the the Viscount's Keep...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanukkah, Yule, etc! Whatever you celebrate! Thank you so much for the honor of being part of the community here!

            Ear-splitting squeals of joy resounded through the Viscount’s keep in Kirkwall. “Papa Saturnalia” chased the Tethras twins through the upper halls. The twins managed to just keep away from Papa Saturnalia with the help of Auntie Orana, who kept distracting Papa Saturnalia with nug-shaped cookies, and spiced cider. If the children could make it from the throne room down the hallway into the very front foyer of the keep, touching the front door, they could stay up all night, and watch Papa Saturnalia ride away in his nuggalope sleigh. If Papa Saturnalia caught them, he could make them slip off to sleep, and they would never get to see his nuggalopes.

            Varric and Cassandra stood at the big fireplace, and laughed in time with the children’s joyful squeals. Arms wrapped around each other Varric leaned closer to whisper in Cassandra’s ear, “You know, I’m going to have to give Bran a raise for doing this.” Sipping her wine, Cassandra giggled, “But he enjoys his role as Papa Saturnalia! I wonder if he will ask you do take on the role when Orana has their little one?” Setting down his tankard, and breathing a kiss into Cassandra’s hair, Varric sighs contentedly, “I’ve been practicing my Papa Saturnalia laugh just for the occasion! I do think Lavellan will want her prize nuggalopes back. She and Leliana have been breeding them since they moved to Nightingale’s estate. Oh well, I’ll just have to owe her one.”

            The pitter-clomping of little feet trampling down marble steps drew Varric, and Cassandra’s attention back to their children’s progress. Smiling they crouch as one, arms open wide to receive their children at the “finish”. Leandra launched herself into Varric’s arm with a smile that lit her eyes. Anthony leapt into Cassandra’s arms, she almost lost him as he threw his head back and laughed in 5-year old glee. “Papa Saturnalia” caught up to them, merriment dancing in his eyes. Anthony locked eyes with his twin, silent mischievous conversation passing between them. As one they leaned toward Bran and tugged on his beard pulling it off his face.

            “UNCLE BRAN!!! You are PAPA Saturnalia!?!?” The adults in the room sobered, waiting for the disaster that could follow. Coughing, Bran spoke, “You mustn’t tell the other children who I really am, Okay? This is a Tethras family secret, alright?” Looking at him intently, Anthony, and Leandra solemnly nodded their heads. The adults sighed in relief. Orana caught one of Bran’s hands, smiling into his eyes, his tender thoughtfulness was just one of the many reasons why she loved him. Her other hand cradled the little bulge growing just below the waistband of her skirt.

            Varric and Cassandra caught the look of love, and desire that passed between Orana and Bran. Clearing his throat, Varric spoke, “So, uh, Papa Saturnalia. How about letting Petals and Junior here check out your sleigh, and prized nuggalopes?”


End file.
